Don't Leave Me
by Eira Miste
Summary: Acxa finds Keith, hurt and unresponsive, after the last battle with Haggar. Rated T for violence only. I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender.


_**This is for Kacxa week, only I don't really write AU's or Crossover's, so instead I just started to write, and this happened.**_

* * *

Acxa ran as tears blinded her vision. The battle was awful, and the only good that came out of it was that Haggar was dead. But everyone else?

The Lions were all down, and as she ran towards Black she watched Shiro jump out of the Atlas and run towards Blue. Veronica was heading to Red, Shay to Yellow and Matt to Green.

Black wasn't responsive when Acxa reached the Lion, but she was at least able to get in.

"Keith?"

He was slumped in his chair, a trail of blood running down his face. At some point in the battle he lost his helmet, so he hadn't been protected.

"Keith!" Acxa slid to the floor and reached up, feeling his neck. A large sigh of relief, followed by a few tears, came when she found a pulse. A week pulse, but a pulse.

"Keith, please wake up." She shook him slightly. The Black Paladin moaned and slumped further into his chair, prompting Acxa to carefully pull him down and lie him on the floor, his head resting on her lap.

She knew that someone, whether it be Krolia, Kolivan, Shiro or an MFE, would come. She just needed to get him to wake up.

The Galra girl gently ran her fingers through his hair. "You can't die, Keith. You mean to much to this world. Not just as the Black Paladin, but you are also a son, a friend, and a natural leader." A tear fell from her eye and down onto Keith's cheek. "When you first met me, you could have killed me on the spot. But you didn't. We fought each other many times after that, but never did one of go to take the kill. You even saved me that day on Ezor and Zethrid's ship."

She leaned down and placed her forehead on his. "Please Keith... you never gave up on anyone. You give people second chances... I can't imagine a world without you. I don't want to imagine a world without you. I... I love you. Please, don't leave."

She closed her eye's, so lost in thought that she barely heard it. Acxa opened her eye's to find herself staring into piercing dark gray eye's. She watched as he struggled to lift his arm, though he did succeed, and caressed her cheek. "I love you too." He whispered.

Acxa cried and, carefully, hugged Keith. Hoping that he would stay responsive, and that he _wasn't_ saying goodbye.

"You'll be okay. You're mom or Kolivan will be here at anytime. I want to move you and get you out of here, but I can't and... Keith?"

She knew that he lost consciousness again, only this time it seemed as though something was wrong.

"Keith? KEITH!"

The Black Paladin didn't respond, and Acxa couldn't get him to wake.

Then... then she couldn't feel his pulse.

"No no no no no no." She hugged tighter. "Please no..."

No response. No heart beat.

No nothing.

* * *

A week later, a large group of people stood in a field, all dressed in black.

"The men and women who died were hero's, through and through. They put their personal needs aside, and instead focused on other's needs. We will always remember them with love and honor."

Acxa wrapped her arms around herself, trying to block out the chill in the air. Countless Blade Member's, Altean's and Coalition members had died. Friends and families. She felt Krolia put her arm around her, and leaned into the older woman.

She glanced around, seeing Pidge in a wheelchair. Lance, who had managed to only get a concussion, broken arm, and stitches on his leg, stood protectively behind the Green Paladin.

Hunk was standing with his family, and Shay's family. The Yellow Lion had more padding than the other's, so Hunk got by with only a few cut's and a sprained wrist.

Shiro was the one talking, just as he had when he led the memorial service after arriving back on Earth a year earlier.

"There were so many of them." Acxa whispered, "Even children."

Krolia tightened her grip. "Yes, young one. But for the first time in over ten thousand years, there is peace." Krolia's voice was husky, she also felt the weight of the losses, but was determined to stay strong.

The rest of the service went smoothly, and it didn't take long for everyone to be on their way.

The halfblood let out a sigh of relief when she entered the warm Garrison hospital. Her first stop was Allura's room. Shiro had given her a message to pass to the Altean Princess. Only, the Princess was asleep, so she gave it to the Space Mice instead. She didn't trust Coran or Romelle to say no to their curiosity.

Her next stop was the one she had been looking forward too ever since she woke up. The girl quietly crept into the dark room, and headed to a chair in the corner.

"I'm awake."

Acxa smiled as she turned to the figure in bed, before walking over and sitting on the edge not far from him.

"How was it?" Keith asked, reaching out and taking her hand. The Black Paladin, due to a well aimed strike by Hagger, had numerous injuries, some internal. Thankfully, he would be okay and by human standards could have gone to the memorial. Only, his Galra side said no, and he woke up in so much pain that he couldn't move. That was also why Acxa hadn't been able to find his pulse after his second time of losing consciousness. Being part Galra, his heart slowed down in order to heal. Acxa still couldn't believe she had freaked out the way she did, but that was now in the past.

"It was okay. It was also hard, but you're mom pointed out that we will finally have peace."

Keith chuckled ans sat up. "For the most part. But there is an entire universe out there."

"Voltron will always be ready."

"We will." Keith's smile grew soft. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For going straight to the Black Lion the day of the battle. If you hadn't been there talking to me... I don't know if I would have fought to stay alive."

Acxa leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the Black Paladins kiss. "I meant everything I said. I love you, Keith. I always will."

Ketih wrapped his arms around the girl. "I love you too. Forever."

* * *

 _ **See, a happy ending!**_


End file.
